Cherry Blossom
by AlexAlevia
Summary: guess the main pairing(yaoi)
1. Touma Napper

"Ah, my sweet Touma, you are a nut sometimes." Sage said this while Touma was sill-a-lee sleeping. He was doing so with his arm draped over the armrest one foot over his head and drooling.  
  
"I love you Seiji."  
  
"My little nutcase dream-talker."  
  
"Blueberry muffins! Hot out of the oven!"  
  
'Blueberry muffin, interesting, no, I need something that works better.' Touma stirred Seiji had an idea. "Hello Papa Smurf"  
  
"Papa whaz-iz?"  
  
"Don't we have a date?"  
  
"My knight in golden armor, here to save me from the clutches of memory loss"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Only for you." That had to be Touma's cutest face ever, Seiji couldn't be mad at that sweet, harmless loving face.if only while he stared at it he could remember that evil villain under the mask. Well not evil, just a bit mischievous  
  
"Le.Let's go then..." Actually he would be saying something else if Touma had had a trail of kisses going up his neck. "You're na-na-ohhhh"  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Uhhh-huh.Ta-Tou-Touma! We have to ga-g-g-gooooo." How could he concentrate with Touma's hand down or up, depending on the moment.man, they really had to go to the attic, but if they did they'd be way too late.  
  
"I guess so, sorry." Touma had a soft side, poor Touma. Everyone thought him to be a smart-allic trying to compensate for something, that wasn't true. Touma was lonely; he didn't know how to act.  
  
"It's ok love let's go." So they just went outside. (No this is not PWP, actually the plot begins here, and actually, we still can't write a decent sex scene.) {Dude, we can't even read them.} (That was horribly awkward.. remember when we were 11 and read that sex scene?) {We should get on with the story.} They went outside to find a surprise waiting for them.  
  
"Hello, Tenku. Korin."  
  
"Who are you, what do you want?"  
  
"Why you, of course!"  
  
The two were stunned, the man came down a scooped up Touma and teleported away.  
  
"Cherry-blossom!" He was devastated, "No this can't be, can't be, can't be." He muttered that until he collapsed.  
  
Alevia: This was sort of the same thing as TDIE, but not really.  
  
Alex: This has officially been disclaimed!  
  
Alevia: We just own our.achoo! Glasses.that nobody wants or can see through anymore, we have a runny nose 


	2. Uhoh

As Anaka locked Touma up in a padded cell party room and walk away Touma could only wonder what was to become of him and why the hell it was a padded party cell. (That's Alex's fault)"Child I'll be back for you don't worry!" It was ringing through his head, well that and Cherry-blossom. He had to get back, for Seiji's sake, and for his. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
'Cherry-blossom, what has become of you? Dare I even wonder the horrendous things they could pull on you?' Cherry-Blossom was a name Seiji had devised from the girl that introduced him. One of Touma's sisters, yes he remembered it perfectly, she had cotton candy hair and was walking around with a kind girl named Sakura. Haven was probably the sweetest of Touma's numerous sisters, to name a few there was Minako, Snake, Jet, Anika, then a brother, the only one he could name off hand, Tyce. Tyce could help; Touma wasn't the only one in his family with magic abilities. Yes magic abilities, it seemed like yesterday Touma saved them all with the celestial powers he had. Humans were a mix, celestial and fiendish, they just didn't know it. The reason Touma knew was because one of his parents was a celestial being, no fiendish. That was why Touma was so pure; besides the fact he was just an overall good person. ~sigh~ 'Touma no matter where you are I'll find you.no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yep! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please don't beat me, I did nothing wrong!'  
  
"You defied us, stupid boy!"  
  
"I can't do it no matter what you do to me!"  
  
"Fine then! Take him to my chambers!" Touma was confused and scared, he didn't know what sex was of course, but he was still scared of the awful thing that was going to happen to him. All these things somehow relayed to Seiji through their bond, as soon as Touma's thoughts hit him Seiji knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Touma!!!"  
  
Alex: To be continued  
  
Alevia: Wahhh we've done it again! We need help; Wyldfyre, aquamaine, someone, or this story will have to be left at a standstill. (sex scene, I still can't write one, I'm not asking you to write it for me, just help.  
  
Alex: Another one? R&R 


	3. Seiji's dream

Well because we are waiting for your help we will entertain you for the time being with what Seiji was dreaming of right before his Cherry-Blossoms thoughts interlaced with his to show him what was about to happen.  
  
~~~In the dream~~~~  
  
Touma was a twelve-year old, running through a meadow, laughing and playing with the pretty little white cat, and a man Seiji didn't know walked up to him.  
  
'Hello Touma' Touma cowered and started to shake, a five year old version of Touma doing the exact same thing at the age of five showed up. He figured it was only visible to him.  
  
'Yes, oba-obasan' He was shaky and the words wouldn't come out right. 'Is this Touma's father?' Touma had never told them about his childhood, he didn't remember. Something horrible had happened to him at the age of twelve, something so traumatizing, he lost his memory. He had a hunch he was about to witness it.  
  
'Well you've been a bad boy.'  
  
'What'd I do papa?'  
  
'Insolent child!' He smacked the child with the had holding something so it drew blood. Seiji drew in a breath; he didn't know Touma's father was abusive. 'You know you were asking where babies come from, correct?'  
  
'Are you gonna tell me, Papa?' Touma had a special twinkle in his eye, one that showed love. The same thing Seiji always had special from him.  
  
'Better than that!'  
  
'What papa?'  
  
'I'll show you, come inside.' Seiji was moving with Touma and his father, wherever they went; he went, against his will. He took his son to the bedroom. 'Oh no my poor Cherry-Blossom!'  
  
"Stop you mad-man!" No one heard him but him. This was one of Touma's lost memories; he wasn't there for his koibito. His father began stripping them both.  
  
'Pa-Papa?'  
  
'I told you, I'm gonna show you.' Seiji couldn't believe his eyes as Touma's pleas for help echoed but under his dad's moans of pleasure and laughter. The end result was Touma's father accidentally knocking over a phone as he left. Seiji realized he could touch this particular inanimate object. He did the only thing he could think of, Tyce.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tyce I need your.." He trailed off, Tyce wouldn't be able to hear him.  
  
"My what?" He was amazed, Tyce heard him, and this one bit was a part of Touma's past. He had helped as much as he could.  
  
"Help! Touma-kun was just brutally raped by your father and.. and.."  
  
"Thanks Seiji, that's all I need, I'll be right over!" Whoa, that was kind of scary. He put down the telephone and he was no longer in that memory.  
  
'He's my little brother,' Tyce argued.  
  
'I'm sorry without parents I can't let him go with you.'  
  
'Our parents are dead!' That was a lie, his mom was in Germany and didn't care, and his dad had done to those alcohol meeting, being reformed didn't want to hurt his son and bring up old memories.  
  
'I can't help you.' Seiji shook his head and was in Touma's room, the room had a mirror. Seiji realized his body looked thirteen.  
  
"Hello there Touma."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You can hear me?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm"  
  
"Where are your jibes and smart remarks?" Then he realized what he just said. "Sorry, don't worry I'll meet you when you're fifteen when we fight a war against an evil demon."  
  
"ok."  
  
"Does it sound crazy."  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I remember next to nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
It changed again this time it was his memories replaying before him. Touma standing by the Sakura tree, it raining it's beautiful pink leaves him. Touma reading a book and looking up at him and smiling. Touma telling him he loved him too and the feel of those lips on his. Him meeting the shy, blushing fifteen-year-old Touma. All those memories, he may never have another beautiful memory with Touma again, it was too much.  
  
He woke up to Touma taking in all around him and unknowingly sending it to him. 


	4. Rape by masho

Alevia: OK.here it goes.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Touma asked as the Masho undressed him.  
  
"You'll see, you're going to love this, tell me boy, are you a virgin?" The Masho looked at him like he was a sandwich or something.  
  
"What's a virgin?"  
  
"You don't even know? Do you know how to have sex?" Touma shakes head, "Well than do you know what sex is?" Again a no.  
  
"This will be interesting then." He put Touma down on the bed. Touma was scared, he was fully undressed and the Masho was going to sex him, whatever that was.  
  
"Stay still." He said this and kissed Touma.  
  
"What-What are you doing?" as the Masho went down near his sex.  
  
*  
  
"Guys, oh damn it, I don't know how to get there."  
  
*  
  
The Masho put his mouth over Touma's sex and smiled happily, every inch on this boy was pure heaven. He was surprised when the boy came for him.apparently not very experienced at holding it in. The Masho, unfortunately for Touma, had no idea what lubricant was. As he licked Touma's sex off he suddenly saw that the boy had another erection, apparently the first one was to the boys pain and torment. He could visibly see the bite marks on it. 'Nahhh.when the boy becomes like the rest of my bitches I'll have him cum for me multiple times, not now though.  
  
"So Touma how you feeling?"  
  
"None of you're damn business!"  
  
'Stupid boy, you have no idea what I could do to you for you're insolence, I'll hold off though, you're too perfect to ruin the first time I play with you' "I'm glad you still feel, some people's circulation stop when they're bound down like that."  
  
"I'll take care of you CELESTIAL TEARS!" Nothing.  
  
"What was that about boy?"  
  
"My powers they're gone." he looked up at the Masho like a scared cat.  
  
"Why would I leave you with powers?" At this point the Masho decided enough games. The chains went up and Touma was in an uncomfortable position. The naked Masho got behind him. "You wanted to learn what sex was right?"  
  
"No don't."  
  
The Masho started digging himself into Touma, he was scared, what was the Masho doing? Why did Seiji want to do this horrible thing to him? It hurt.until the point where the Masho was too far in for the virgin, and without lubricant Touma slouched forward, barley awake. The Masho hit the spot and relised his seed into him. Touma was heavy wit sweat. The Masho got up and faced him. "I want you to do something"  
  
"Ne-never"  
  
"You don't seem to have a choice." He laughed as the chains moved pulling Touma's head closer to him. "Now suck me off!" Touma was helpless to do anything else. The Masho laughed.  
  
*  
  
'There's something wrong over the link, something's invading Touma's mind!" Touma had not sent over the rape to Seiji, so Korin was blissfully unawre of the whole thing. 


End file.
